


Shadow Blaster (Jammin')

by Phritzie



Series: You Wouldn't Steal A Heart [2]
Category: Runescape
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Don't Try This At Home, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Slurs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phritzie/pseuds/Phritzie
Summary: She learns something new about herself. They both reap the rewards.





	Shadow Blaster (Jammin')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Domimagetrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domimagetrix/gifts).



> yadda yadda yadda... I have no idea. This is like, next level bullshit, not suitable for people less than 18 years of age. If you can order a drink in Canada, please enjoy. --now with the appropriate gift tag :D

Night terrors again.

Felix stumbled into her bathroom and tried to recognize her own face. 

 _I hate this. I hate it so much._ She splashed water over herself angrily, twisting the tap until it squeaked. Her heart had already begun to slow the moment she'd realized where she was, but the dread of waking in total confusion remained even as she dripped over the sink.

Toweling away cold tapwater, Felix returned to her lounge-bedroom and sighed. 

_Yep._

_I'm up._

When she attempted to blindly open the door of her refrigerator, navigating a series of push notifications from her phone, the lowest part of it swung open suddenly and caught her knee.

"Gods, damn this matchbox," Felix hissed loudly. Digging around in the guts of the poorly installed appliance, she blearily passed over a few different items with little to no interest from her stomach. Old take out. Canned teas. Various unmade produce.

The clock on her stove read 3:53 am, a time that hung in the balance between too late to sleep and too early to rise. She would need to be at work in less than five hours.

 _Fuck it. I'll have a real breakfast._  
  
Pulling out some eggs, she filled a pot with water and set about making some hollandaise sauce.

As she waited for it to get to the right temperature, Felix read.

 _@zammymain Replying to @wor1d_guardian:_  
_this is the craziest shit I've ever seen_

 _@zammymain Replying to @wor1d_guardian:_  
_wtf how does he get AWAY with this_

 _@zammymain Replying to @wor1d_guardian:_  
_heus Chris t I can't believe you_  
  
_@zammymain liked your Reply_  
_Uh... Google "sliske asmr stream hazing," then get back to me._  
  
_@lordfucker and 5 others liked your Tweet_  
  
_@zammymain Replying to @wor1d_guardian:_  
_Whaaaatt is this!!!! omfg... EXPLAIN, please_  
  
Her alternate's feed had been getting a little crazy lately. Notably, Evie had finally caught up on current events, reacting as one might to a friend dispensing with their dignity in a public forum, and had spent the last week and change blowing up Felix's mentions, trying to figure out when she'd lost her mind.  
  
Chopped tomatoes and spinach went onto a plate. 

_I could always try watching something._

The tranquilizing power of his videos hadn't dried up the moment he'd embarrassed her, after all.  
  
Rummaging through a drawer for a whisk, she carefully brought the sauce to a smooth consistency and removed it from it's suspension in a pot of hot water to cool. There was only one English muffin left in her freezer, and she threw it in the toaster oven.  
  
After her eggs florentine was assembled to her liking, she picked up her phone where it rested on the counter, fully intending to consume both breakfast and whatever was current on the homepage of the BBC.

Her touch paused over the home button.

_I could at least try to look functional. Sometimes._

Feeling bad for always worrying the few that followed her, but also vindictive towards life in general, Felix took a photo of her meal and attempted to scrub a layer of mundanity out of the gesture with a caption. 

_Please enjoy my Bad Brain efforts to adhere to routine. (Not sure my mouth is awake enough to do it myself.)_

That accomplished, she sat at her desk to eat, glancing over the paperwork she'd been putting off all week.

And was surprised to find it mostly completed.

 _Must have worked on it at some point_ , she mused, pushing a palm into her eyes tiredly. _Shit. I need to see a doctor._  
  
_Huzzt_ - _huzzt_.  
  
Felix blinked as her phone screen lit up.

A small blue bird greeted her.  
  
_Which of you wage slaves is up too?_  

But it wasn't an engagement with the picture she'd posted. Indicating one new conversation, the direct message envelope waited patiently.  
  
She tapped it.  
  
_I didn't think you were the type to post food._ 4:39 AM  
  
Felix squinted at the handle. The name was unmistakable, but she almost couldn't believe she was seeing it.  
  
Whatever he was implying, it didn't seem particularly nice.  
  
_Most of my followers consume nutrients, and as a human being, wacky relatable bullshit does make it past my strict brand filter._ 4:41 AM  
  
_Well! Consider me educated._ 4:42 AM  
  
She glanced over her words and realized that they did come off as pretty defensive. Felix tried to settle down.  
  
_No, sorry. That was unnecessary. I'm just tired._ 4:44 AM  
  
The typing indicator appeared almost immediately.

 _How fortunate for you. My sphere of expertise is sleeping._ 4:44 AM

 _Right_. Her thumb stilled, eyebrows pinching together as a question she had entertained before came to mind.

 _Why is that, anyway? I thought Mahjarrat don't sleep._ 4:45 AM  
  
A few tense minutes passed in which Felix tried to decide whether she had offended Sliske. To keep her hands busy, she carried her dishes to the kitchen and, in an act of she would later blame on pre-dawn laziness, ran the tap to keep them from getting crusty.  
  
_Huzzt_ - _huzzt_.  
  
Quelling the eager twinge in her chest, she took the time to dry her hands before looking at the new message.  
  
_We don't. Would you like to join me on tinychat?_ 4:50 AM  
  
Felix breathed sharply through her nose. The very first thought she had was _I don't have a microphone_ , shortly followed by _oh Guthix, he's been chatting me up._  
  
_I have work in a few hours_. 4:50 AM  
  
Slapping a hand to her cheek in amazement at her utter lack of finesse, Felix started to elaborate, but the attempt was cut short by another message.  
  
_There's time enough, then. Here._ 4:51 AM

A blue hyperlink followed. As though bewitched, Felix accepted the out for what it was and retrieved her laptop from underneath her desk.

For a moment or two she just stood with it in her hands, staring between the only real furniture she owned.  
  
_What am I doing?_  

She looked down self-consciously. Giraffe-print shorts and a light gray tank top made her face heat.

Felix chose the bed. 

_I'm not ready for... whatever he wants, but at least this way I can control more of what he sees._

She popped her computer open, crossing her legs under her as she set it down on a stray legal folder she fished from the floor. Felix wondered whether the webcam still worked and brought up Twitter, sheepishly removing the post-it note that'd been pressed over the built-in little eye after watching a documentary about government surveillance a few months prior.  
  
Opening the link, a new window appeared and a few applications began to load as her browser prompted her to deny or permit recording.  
  
Stalling, Felix ran a hand through her hair, tight ringlets catching slightly with every pass. She'd showered and there wasn't the time to put herself together to match her 'alibi', so. An account was an account. But.

If Sliske was the type to take unscrupulous screenshots of people, maybe he would be inclined to blow her alias apart with that damn photo. 

His side of the tinychat flickered, and the default portrait was replaced with a black square. 

_Then again..._

He'd turned his equipment on first. Practically a signal of goodwill, coming from someone like Sliske.

 _Paranoia is the enemy of a thriving society._  
  
Maybe he didn't give a shit.  
  
Their respective video feeds rendered a second or so apart. When Felix's own image appeared, the double mirrored her movements on a slight delay. Her complexion was washed out by whatever poorly tuned settings her laptop had on default. Still rather self-conscious, she put to rights a shirtstrap gone twisted in her sleep.

His voice was pitched a lot lower than she'd come to expect, an edge to it that Felix associated with danger.  
  
"This is a real treat for me," Sliske stated seriously, grinning at her upside down.

From the view provided, it looked to her that his right arm held his phone aloft to capture himself. The strange angle made the lurid cast of his strange eyes look exceptionally striking in the low light.  
  
Seeing the ridges of his head at that level of detail renewed her fascination enough to quell some worry, but not all of it. Felix tried not to bite her lip and ended up wetting it instead.

"Where are you?"

The text appeared a moment after she hit enter. Carefully expanding the window that contained his image, she suppressed another facial tic when it revealed nothing more of his surroundings.   
  
"In bed, of course. I thought it only polite." He stretched in emphasis, the long line of his body lifting and settling. Sliske was hardly clothed, what appeared to be a light pair of red, silk trousers encasing his thighs and ending just above the ankles.

Felix wasn't sure if her pulse was up from anxiety, or raw interest.  
  
_Just play it off._ Her fingers struck the keys softly, and she tried to sit with her shoulders back.

"Why do you have a bed if you don't sleep?"  
  
A leisurely sigh escaped him as his gaze narrowed, and Felix forced her stare away from his shifting hips.

"Asking all the right questions, my dear. All the right questions. It serves me in a multitude of ways." Her face warmed with the embarrassment of comprehension, and he continued, slyly and hopefully with less insight than he was peddling, "am I to assume you have a name?"  
  
_Guthix._ She shot a put-upon look straight into the webcam. His laugh rolled over her as she pressed enter. "Felix."  
  
Sliske broke it in, dragging out the harsh consonant of the 'x' in a hiss.  
  
"Yes. That's me. So... what did you want, exactly?"  
  
The light points of his chin tilted to the left as he regarded her, and Felix once more tamped down the urge to squirm and fidget under his scrutiny.

"You are unbearably cryptic, and I've already exhausted myself trying to find you on other platforms." His unoccupied hand wove a casual circle at the wrist. "I thought maybe we could stop pretending you aren't intrigued by my craft, and I could put aside my obsession with discovering your identity."  
  
_That's... not creepy_. Felix took a deep breath, head dipping into a defensive angle as she typed out her response.

"Not sure why I stood out, but okay. Yes. ASMR helps me sleep."

Sliske offered her a bland blink. Mouthed, _and?_

Unused to this method of thought relay, and in a large way, talking at length about herself, she returned his sentiment with nervous frustration, the space between her eyebrows cramping into a frown. 

"You've got my name and my face. Do I need to show you my green card too?"

He raised his phone-cradling arm, and she realized that when not engaging in flippant or coaxing gestures his other hand was thoughtlessly moving up and down his body. Stroking.   
  
"There are more pertinent facts than mere documentation," Sliske remarked dimly, mouth spread in a teasing grin as he touched those roving claws to his chest. They reeled off against it to produce a hollow rapping noise. "You look like you feel the same."  
  
Felix snuck a look at herself, still duplicated in the corner of her laptop's glowing screen. In the halo of her string lights and a lot of bad level contrast she did seem a bit serious, eyes blown and a hand tightly clutching the shoulder opposite. With a jerk she forced herself to release it, smoothing the covers over her bed.

 _More or less._ But what could she say to that? Felix moved to write and stalled somewhere between first and second gear, unformed sentences trapped in hovering hands, confronted by the reality that despite all of his teasing, the Mahjarrat was being... rather direct.  
  
Obvious as they were, he observed her actions pointedly.

"Give me a little something, Felix. Show me an interesting part of you." That hypnotic drawl was back in force, the same stage voice he employed when he was streaming, or in his obscene roleplay videos. Unbidden, her lips parted in a sigh at the various possibilities, and his groan of approval echoed in her small apartment. "Yes, that's right. Relax. There isn't any rush, here. I'm a patient man."

As if in disagreement a small yawn pulled aside the half-circles around his mouth. Sliske offered her an apologetic shrug before breaking into a lazy stretch, and Felix was immediately taken aback at the sinful figure he struck, cradling his head with those wicked claws as he very casually revealed the hard point of enthusiasm distorting the cut of his pajamas.  
  
Felix hardly realized she was typing before she'd hit enter.  
  
"What the hell has you so worked up?"  
  
Luminous eyes darted over her message. Sliske reached down to try the waistband of his trousers only to ghost across it. "The mysterious, my dear."  
  
"I live alone, I don't have pets, and I'm studying immigration law." Her mind was a mess. This whole situation was a mess.  
  
"You see, that's precisely what I mean." A ragged sigh preceded his words. "What brought you into my stream? Why would an intelligent woman deny her obvious enthrallment with attention while simultaneously offering herself at its altar? Why did you—"  
  
Felix grit her teeth and pushed her laptop towards the end of her bed so that she could get down on her elbows and type, ignoring Sliske's abrupt purr of curiosity.

"Look, man. You don't know what you're talking about, although I will answer that first question."

Maybe taking offense as she had wasn't exactly rational. But his presumptive attitude was starting to wear on her. And not entirely in a negative way, which was also, well. Intimidating.

Felix's primary instincts were fight. Not flight.

"I have insomnia. Your videos work... really well. Better than most, anyway. And though I'm long past the regret of participating in one by NOW, the live-streaming thing seemed to be doing the trick too. Right? That's it."  
  
Sliske smiled restlessly, there and gone, but a glint of unguarded greed in his eyes stayed. "We're the only ones here, Felix. You needn't weave lies around your oh-so-exemplary, made-up morals... not to me." He made a rough noise and it stole into the dark, threading his whispered confession with heady intention. "It's driving me crazy, what you must really be thinking."   
  
Shifting with shoulders and hips to realign himself a bit, Sliske swallowed, a tacky click loud for the hour. "Are you playing hard to get, or does my behavior repulse you? Maybe you _want_ to touch me as badly as I would like to touch you, but to hear me say it will be the thing that drives you off this call entirely, for either reason." Pausing again, startlingly sharp incisors found purchase in his bottom lip and didn't even have the decency to pierce its dark, plush surface. "Gods, do you look it, though. Hungry."

Various parts of her agreed with all of that. Speechless, Felix tried to tear her focus elsewhere. To have a minute to think, clearly, about what she was getting herself into. Or just look at... something else, at least, _stop staring at him, you're only confirming his filth, Felix, shit_. Check the time. _Anything_.

But everything she attempted to devote focus toward just slid on by, because all the while, Sliske was sizing her up through an unknown breadth of distance, smirking around what she was beginning to acknowledge as devastatingly nice real estate, and thinking he knew something about her that she didn't.

It was infuriating.

And sort of attractive.

Thoroughly dazed and a little anticipatory, Felix gave in. Just a bit.

"You should get rid of those."

Her toes bunched in the covers by her pillow and lifted, ankles crossing in an attempt to retain control of whatever poise she had left by putting it somewhere he couldn't see it.

"They're in your way."  
  
With nothing more than a quiet snarl he lifted and pushed down his clothing, exposing himself to her shamelessly. "That's more like it." His hand flew back to rest in place against his stomach, pulsing, and Sliske whispered, silky as can be, "tell me to touch myself."  
  
It was surprising enough to kill her bluster. Felix choked. Hands suddenly very bereft of will, she looked at the webcam and mouthed, _touch yourself._  
  
Eyes shuttering at the sight, he did. And though Sliske never heard her, the first pull drew gasps from both of them.  
  
"You must be aching to do the same," he insinuated, a low murmur that scratched at his throat.

Transfixed by the contrast of his dark, claw-tipped fingers against the pale, jutting organ, Felix swallowed down her reply. 

"But I can only tempt you." Softly shining, the gem on his forehead shifted from a brilliant yellow hue to amberglass orange as he tipped his head back, thighs tensed. A bead of moisture welled over the tip, and he sighed as he ground circles into his own hand.  
  
"Let's see if I can give you a reason." Sliske let go of himself long enough to lick a wet, glistening stripe of saliva into his palm. His renewed strokes were accompanied by a slick, rhythmic sound, and he hissed, considering her from behind slitted eyelids. "Yes... close enough, isn't it? To what I could do to you?"  
  
Her hands had risen to cover most of her face. As Felix lowered them she resigned herself to the truth that if any stray 'hunger' showed there, she couldn't help it any more than he seemed able not to help himself. And he was. Slowly, with a grip that coaxed his skin over the head and low, blood-churning noises from his throat.

Were she less stunned by his brash behavior, and more familiar with this kind of... transaction. She would've.

But she wasn't. And the reflex to address uncertainty with defiance was not one she had ever excelled at controlling.  
  
"What," Felix typed, tongue tracing the top row of her teeth. "Fucking me? Do you think that's what fucking sounds like, you shut-in?"  
  
Sliske read and growled, hand stuttering as he breathed more harshly into the air. "As I said, you cheeky bitch. A delightful approximation."  
  
Something about the coy, backhanded way he'd baited her into either accepting or rejecting his crude invitation clicked. Just like that, from what had at first looked to her like a tangled mess of potential pitfalls, a pattern was emerging. So long as he could offer her a target, Felix had something to aim at, and this time her reply was effortless, because now they were both playing the same game.

"Slutty bastard."

" _Mm_." His neck craned severely and the markings on his face contorted with pleasure. Gone was the unhurried thrust of his hips, knees flexing to meet something invisible as the working of his hand sped. "Well, I—"

"Does that do it for you?"

"Because I knew you liked the attention, but this is something else."

"You're such a greedy whore for this, I can hardly believe it."  
  
Felix could hardly believe _herself_. Her shoulders locked to remain still as the pressure to maintain authenticity on her side of the performance bore down on her like a boulder, rattling off whatever felt right, sentence by sentence.

Sliske made no such effort to resemble composure. He panted openly, messily, dark gray skin enviously free of the wet sheen in his palm and on the back of her neck. Between the needy arching of his long, angular limbs and the opacity smearing his cock, she suspected the Mahjarrat was dangerously close to coming all over himself already.  
  
On tinychat.

 _What a cheap date._ Felix muttered to herself as she wrote.  _"Gods,_ you  _really are_ audacious, aren't you _._  I bet you make a habit of this." _I bet I'm notch number—_  
  
"Watch it, darling," he murmured carelessly, the flirtatious elocution with which she'd grown familiar many a sleepless night evaporating alongside the rest of his restraint as Sliske paused to spit into his hand before continuing with hard, jerking flicks of his wrist. Almost slurring, he ended every other stroke in a gasp. "Going to steal my heart with these sweet nothings."  
  
_Your heart?_  
  
Before she had a chance to knock those pins down, he hissed and deliberately fixed her, not his screen, with a stare. "I'm close."  
  
_What am I supposed to do with that information_ , Felix thought numbly.

The most captivating aspect of the whole thing was the fact that it hadn't ended yet, and trying to anticipate anything sooner than his next poorly stifled grunt just made her face hotter. Each quick movement of his arm was doing something incredibly effective for her mood, but naturally, that'd also created in her a desire to prolong it.  
  
"Then stop, Sliske."  
  
His responding snarl of outrage startled her so badly she clutched for the blankets around her.

"Fuck," he wheezed, the hand that had been working him to completion fisted tightly in his own bedsheets. "Must I?"  
  
The fact that he had complied, let alone had a problem with her for it, had to be wholly the most seductive thing Felix had ever encountered.  
  
With no small amount of cruelty, she didn't rush to reply. Sliske took a deep breath and pushed until his legs lay flat on the bed. He crowded himself into a sitting position and rested against grooved slats projecting from the wall above, cock twitching in the background as the perspective she had of him flipped.

"Am I looking at jealousy?" He smiled, and it was nothing less than horrific. "I'm sure you could catch up in no time."  
  
"Not really," she said out loud, forgetting herself. Light ridges that rode darker eyesockets bunched together in an attempt to read her lips. Past her own decency, Felix licked them for the sake of seeing his irises track.

It shouldn't have surprised her that he could lipread, but she straightened up at his persuading lilt. "You could." Sliske's chest rose and fell with a soft sound of impatience as he arched meaningfully again. "I'll put my hand here." He raised it, demonstratively knocking the wide back along what she assumed to be a headboard. "And this time, I'll watch."

Viewing his face correctly proved itself a momentary diversion, even if he was super fucked off with her. Felix mentally shined an apple and took the low road with satisfaction.

"I only told you to stop." Stifling a laugh at his absurd frown of disbelief, she tried to make typing look authoritative. "But go on. Disobey me, you fucking tart."  
  
Reluctantly, his shoulder drew forward and he resumed stroking himself, rapid breathing only growing shoddier at the contact. "I'll be getting you back for this," Sliske promised, practically forcing the words out, and in one of the most gratifying turn of events Felix could recall enjoying in recent memory, he bit off a trembling whine. "And you'll never know a moment of peace until I have."  
  
_Good,_  Felix thought, shocking herself again with the emotion behind it.  
  
Soon enough he was tense all over again. She observed, rapt, when Sliske lurched back into his own lean, the slippery _shhk shhk shhk_  of his fist undercut by a strained moan. 

"Now—I'm coming now." Intentional or no, his eyes were desperate as they cut to her, the black rims of them almost subsumed by urgency, and his hips began to move in shallow, abortive starts.  
  
It was a definite improvement on his earlier rakishness.

She would wager that this newfound obedience was probably due a reward if she ever wanted to appreciate it again.

"Make it worth my time," Felix sent, cradling her chin.  
  
Sliske cursed. His phone she figured must have gone slack in his hand when the black tip of a claw edged into view over the tableau of him shaking apart.

He stilled for less than a second and then groaned deeply enough to make her spine bow as several thick cords of fluid splashed against the dark spread of his abdomen, nose toward the ceiling. Figuring him for distracted Felix gave under the pressure and bit into a knuckle. And Sliske did recline that way for a minute or two, phone askew, gasping something too broken for her to make out. When small tremors took him again, he pumped himself a few times, riding out the end of his orgasm.

Truthfully, nothing but the act of a god could have stopped her from watching it. Sliske glanced sidelong at her before she could resume the façade of appearing unmoved and let out a small huff of defeated amusement. Torso twisting carefully, his face disappeared from sight. While he retrieved something from somewhere below, his phone camera came closer to the lewd mess painting his body, and belatedly Felix tried not to be too taken with it.  
  
Sliske returned from his floor excursion relaxed. "I've just remembered that you have an obligation." He held up a shirt, turned it inside out with a small, practiced-looking flourish, and began to drag it across his stomach. "But I'm not certain I can let you leave yet."  
  
_Oh fuck._

Felix turned hesitant eyes to the clock in the corner of her screen and sighed with such heart that he must've noticed, because he barked a rude laugh and then tutted at her.

8:29 am. In just one minute she would be late for the only busline into Dupont Circle, and then while waiting for the next one, she would be late for work.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," she typed sullenly. "You've already imposed far too much."  
  
"Really?" He seemed pleased with the idea. "In that case, I insist."  
  
Letting her head hang down between her shoulders, Felix counted to ten.

When she didn't feel differently, she rolled off the bed, and then she leaned back into the frame of her webcam a moment later to peck out a quick 'do not ever' when Sliske whistled sharply.  
  
Picking up her phone where it lay abandoned on the floor, she dialed and pressed it to her ear.  
  
"Hey. Yeah, I am. Will you let Sanfew know I won't be coming in today? Thanks."  
  
And then Felix took her clothes off. For a few reasons, but mostly because the light coming in through her window was strong enough to counteract the bleaching effects of her webcam and somewhere between getting involved with a Mahjarrat and lying to her boss, she'd decided she needed some fulfillment too.  
  
Sliske appraised her as she returned, sank to her knees, and adopted her cross-legged position of earlier that morning. "Oh, darling." His indulgent sigh was velvet on velvet. "Yes. I think I've got another in me."  
  
To demonstrate her good faith, Felix cracked a smile, and then she started typing.


End file.
